Something's Changing
by sh4dowpik4chu
Summary: A scout by the name of Wumbo that lives with his friends notices one of them is missing.
1. Prologue

This is a story of a scout that lives with friends trying to find out what happened to one of his friends.

Let us begin.

One morning a scout with the nickname of Wumbo noticed his friend, a soldier with the nickname Lasor was missing from the premisis.

It began with him flopping out of bed and looking around.

Wumbo was wearing red sweat pants and a slightly washed-out white sleeveless shirt along with his long hair.

Sitting on the side of the bed that was slightly worn he saw that Sam's bed was mostly made, Cody's bed hasn't been used in a while, Frozn's bed was left unkempt as always as he is currently visiting his parents...

But Lasor's bed was unruley and the covers are slightly twisted and mangled, but not ripped.

Something in the back of Wumbo's mind passed it off of either a night terror or him trying to scare anyone waking up, that and he just got out of bed.

Shaking his head to wake up he dragged himself slowly into the kitchen where a Sam the sniper was making a sandwitch and cooking a few hot dogs in the microwave.

Sam was wearing blue jeans and a standard grey T-shirt along with his weird heart-skull hat.

Wumbo walked in and grunted in annoyance seeing how sam just used the last pieces of meat, he just grabbed a bowl of second hand cerial.

Sam gave a cheeky smile knowing that Wumbo was annoyed.

Wumbo got up and moved to the living room not wanting to deal with the sharpshooters shit right now.

In the living room Cody the heavy was passed out on the relitively small couch with a non-discript wrapper with few bottles of vodka and a empty box of rice crispys lying nearby.

Cody had a metal arm and was wearing white boxers with a red spot pattern and his dovahkiin helmet.

Wumbo, increasingly annoyed by his housemates, sat infront of the couch on the floor watching whatever Cody left on their decently sized TV.

It was Cartoon Network, Wumbo assumed he was watching Adult Swim last night.

Sam walked in, stopping at the door frame and gave a chuckle at Cody's passed out face.

Just then Cody gave a loud snore but in the middle of it choked on his spit for a second, snapping him awake.

Sam slightly jumped as when Cody snapped awake one of his arms went to grab onto something.

"AUHH" Wumbo screamed and jumped from the sudden movement of the big couch potato.

Cody propped himself up then streached and proclaimed "I appreciate you guys not poking me until i get up this time."

"Don't mention it." Sam replied as Wumbo is recovering from the scare Cody gave him just a moment ago.

Wumbo plopped next to Cody on the couch now realizing that someone was not here.

"Where's Lasor?" He asked "He normally is bullshitting here or sitting around one of us..."

"Probably taking a massive dump." Sam said jokingly.

"Probably with frozn" Cody piped up, still a little sleepy.

"No, dingus, Frozn is with his parents" Wumbo said.

"Oh yea..." Cody said while readjusting his Boxers.

"No seriously, where is he?" Wumbo said slightly worried. "His bed was extra screwed up today."

"If you are so worried why don't you go and look for him?" Sam asked

Cody now mostly awake remembered something from last night.

"Last night he came past the livingroom and left, i only got a glimps of him, but diddn't ask him anything because i was tired" Cody explained

"Is he fucking around in the forest again?" Sam asked

"No, not at that time of night..." Wumbo said, trying to find an answer.

"Then what do you think thats wrong?" Cody asked

"I intend to find out." Wumbo replied "Any one of you want to come with me?"

"I'll miss my show if i leave, plus my food is getting cold." Sam said as by this point he took only a bite out of the sandwitch and half a hotdog.

"I'll catch up with you later." Cody groaned

Wumbo sighed, got up and grabbed his jacket with a pocketed pistol and a flashlight then headed out, waving bye to his slightly bothersome housemates and headed twards the forest where Lasor normally hangs out around in.


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

Once Wumbo has gone outside he fiddled with his flashlight as he walked around the back of the house.

It was pretty early, with the sun still coming up.

He stopped at the beggining of a small manmade pathway at the entrence of the forest and hit the flashlight against his palm a few times.

"Great, must be out of batteries" Wumbo mumbled as he put it in his jacket pocket, hand still loosely grasped over it.

The scout started into the forest path, thanks to traversing this path a few times before he got to the small clearing at the end in just a few minutes.

In this clearing in the forest sat a decently sized camp site, this was the camp site the friends used when they wanted to either camp or drop by for screwing around by drawing pictures in the dirt or cooking things on a open fire.

Birds could be heard occasionally chirping in the lively forest.

There was 3 tents to the left and a open fireplace slightly to the right of them.

"Yo?" Wumbo called as he slowly walked twards the tents.

No response.

"Are you in there?" Wumbo called again as he started to check the tents.

First tent...

2 sleeping bags and a lantern...

Second tent...

2 sleeping bags and a lantern...

Third tent...

1 sleeping bag and a lantern...

The third tent was a solo tent, so this was normal.

Wumbo crawled back out of the third tent and gave a stumped sigh.

'I just don't get it' Wumbo thought while he walked over to the grassless dirt over to the right side of the camp.

Wumbo grabbed a stick and started drawing random things in the dirt to pass the time.

After about 7 minutes passed and the sun was fully up.

Wumbo just noticed a patch of compact dirt on the ground thanks to the extra light causing the dirts features to be more easilly seen.

He took his hand and felt how compacted it is, now knowing that it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him.

Sure enough it was some kind of footprint he couldn't identify.

Wumbo was very perplexed at this and looked where it was pointing to, deeper in the forest where no manmade pathway was.

'Damnit, did something come by in search of food or did someone that was lost stumble onto here' Wumbo started brainstorming.

'Either way i have to see who it is' He confessed to himself, not wanting to go incase he got lost.

It was pretty dark in the forest considering it was morning.

Wumbo took out his flashlight and banged it against his leg to make it turn on, though it wasnt very bright.

He started into the general direction the footprint was, holding his breath and kept his right hand close to the pocket the pistol was in.

The pistol only had 1 clip in it because it normally isn't needed or even fired.

Wumbo stumbled into a really small clearing with clothes on the ground about 2 minutes into walking into the currently unknown part of the forest.

Wumbo bent down and saw black sweat pants, a white T-shirt and some boots.

It hit Wumbo like a payload blast once he noticed this was Lasor's boots and his normal attire.

Instantly, Wumbo jumped to his feet and drew his pistol looking around the now seemingly clostrophobic clearing, knowing very well that the thing that is the cause of his friend's dissapearence could be lurking around for its next victim.

Suddenly, a ton of birds flew into the sky after a ruffle from a tree.

Something moved and was moving fast.

Wumbo knowing he had to stop this THING from hurting anyone else then instantly dashed after it in an adrenaline fueled sprint.

He dropped the now dead flashlight and dashed after whatever this thing was into the unknown part of the forest gracefully moving through the rugged terrain of rocks and close together trees.

After a while the beast began to outrun Wumbo's speed due to there being too much stuff on the ground slowing Wumbo down.

Still running Wumbo fired a single shot into the trees, startling the beast.

The beast fell onto the ground just outside Wumbo's view, still running at around its top speed.

Then they came to the rocky wall of a mountain side, unable to climb it.

"I got you no-" Wumbo screamed before the beast used its momentum to bounce off the earth wall right back into Wumbo, aiming for center of mass.

Wumbo attemped to dodge and only got cut by one of its claws on his left arm.

Wumbo fell on his butt and caught his breath seeing the thing run into the safety of the shady forest.

Wumbo was bleeding pretty heavilly due to his heart racing from the running and the suprise the furred beast gave him.

He knew he would bleed out never to be found again if he diddn't head back to the camp, so he started slowly walking back to the camp trying to steady his heart rate and making sure not to move his left arm.

During the excruciating long bloody walk back to the camp he grabbed the dead flashlight.

After the torture of the walk he was able to rest his damaged body, he went a little overboard with the running and he is all flustered from everything that had just happened.

He used leaves to help stop the bleeding aswell the cold of the metal of one of the lanterns in the tents.

His concousness faded and he passed out, he is bleeding way less now...

Cody and Sam were on the couch watching TV.

Cody now had a big red shirt and work pants on.

Cody spoke.

"Wumbo has been gone for a while."

"He is probably just playing with Lasor at the camp." Sam answered

"You know what, i'm going to go check on them." Cody said, a bit worried

"Be my guest" Sam said as he sat on the couch armrest to armrest when cody got up.

7 to 9 minutes later Cody entered the camp to find wumbo slouched to one way and a bleeding arm with blooded leaves and a lantern.

Cody immediately noticed the bloodstains everywhere and quickly picked up Wumbo and sprinted back to the house in a messely 5 minutes.

When Cody came hrough the door Sam saw Wumbo and said "JESUS CHRIST, what happened?"

"MOVE" Cody shouted as sam jumped from the couch.

Cody layed Wumbo down on the couch as he ordered Sam to get a cold wet sponge and a giant bandaid patch.

Sam came back with the supplies a minute later.

"Is he going to be OK?" Sam asked

"I don't know, don't ask." Cody said panicing as he started to get to work...

Wumbo awoke feeling like shit on the couch about an hour and a half later.

"He's awake" Sam yelled.

Cody came rushing in and helped wumbo sit upright on the couch.

Wumbo's senses came back to him as he noticed he was home and his arm was tingly and hurt like hell.

"My arm is killing me..." Wumbo muttered

"No wonder, i found you passed out at the camp with a gash in your arm" Cody informed Wumbo

"Get some sleep in your bed for now." Sam told him

Cody grabbed wumbo and carried him into his bed now that they know he was alive.

Sam called Wumbo in sick for work for the week untill he recovered.

Wumbo slept most of the day and woke up the next morning feeling slightly better now that his body has recovered its energy.

"NGHH" he made a sound as he tried to prop himself up with the arm with the gash, forgetting about it at the time.

He dragged himself into the living room where Sam, Cody and Lasor was, overjoyed to see that their friend was ok.

They cheered once he entered the room.

Wumbo's eyes widened at the fact Lasor was here.

"Just where the hell have you been?" Wumbo tried to scream

"You need to lay down?" Cody asked

"I'm fine." Wumbo said

Sam moved to sit on the carpet infront of the couch to let wumbo sit down.

"I have been out and about town." Lasor replied

"I even came back with groceries." He continued

"But away for so long?" Wumbo asked

"Time flies when you're having fun, i guess." Lasor said, giggling.

Wumbo accepted this because he just went through alot and diddn't feel like argueing.

They sat, bullshitted, and had fun around the TV till after a few hours Frozn the Scout broke in the front door.

Frozn had shiny glasses with white hair and was wearing big reflective glasses.

"Guess who's back?" Frozn said exitedly

"AYYYYY" Screamed cody

"Joy." Said Sam

"WOOP" Lasor threw his arms into the air.

"Oh hi." Wumbo said weakly

"Shit, what happened to you?" Frozn said in suprise to the big bandage on Wumbo's left arm

Sam, Cody, Lasor and Wumbo stared at eachother akwardly, not wanting to bring it up right now.

"We'll tell you later" Sam said

"ok..." Frozn said

And everything was as it should be in the house.


	3. Chapter 2: Something is Changing

Its been a 5 days since the incident of what happened in the forest.

It was a nice weekend evening so far.

Sam was downstairs sifting through his stuff.

Frozn was constipated in the bathroom because of the tacos he had erlier.

Cody, Lasor and Wumbo were sitting in the living room, Cody being the one on the floor this time.

Wumbo had started scratching at his medical patch.

Due to the small nature of the couch Lasor couldn't help but notice

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"I got an itch." Wumbo groaned

Cody looked back at Wumbo and grinned.

"That means you got feeling back in it." Cody exclaimed "You want to try taking it off?"

"Sure, i guess." Wumbo said prompting Lasor to hop off the crouded couch and to the side, arms on the armrest.

Wumbo pulled his sleeve up more and started picking at one of the top edges of the giant bandaid, unable to get a hold of it.

"Jesus Cody, how well is this placed on?" Wumbo absent mindedly said while picking at it

"Maybe he sealed it with love and care." Lasor butted in while containing his laughter

Cody gave a "Heh..." while smiling

Wumbo giggled a bit before finally getting a hold of the patch.

Wumbo sighed and started to pull off it slowly, hair coming off with it...

Wumbo had about thirty percent of it off and you could see the scar, red from the removal of the patch.

Suddenly something in the basement made a loud crashing sound, causing Wumbo to rip about fourty percent more off all in one go.

"AAHHHGG" Wumbo screamed in pain, sucking air through his teeth while Cody jumped to his feet and Lasor let out a little suprised scream.

"SHIT" Wumbo winced

Cody and Lasor paniced

"Lasor, you go see what happened downstairs." Cody said

Lasor wasted no time rushing downstairs.

He found Sam covered in a bunch of random valuables and pinned under a metal shelving unit.

"UGG, can i get some help?" Sam called out

"JESUS CHRIST" Lasor said "Are you ok?"

Lasor grabbed the metal shelves to help to pull it off of Sam and then he used Lasor's arm to pull himself up.

"Yea." Sam grunted as he was being helped from the pile.

They returned back to the main floor to where Cody was sitting infront of the couch making sure Wumbo felt ok.

"Sam got all his stuff dumped on him." Lasor explained

"Oh so that was the yelling..." Sam started "Sorry"

Cody returned to standing and told Sam "It's ok, it's not your fault."

"I ripped off the rest of the bandage while you guys were downstairs." Cody started "It's better then going slowly."

"It hurt like hell, but it now feels better, just don't touch it." Wumbo said

About a minute later Frozn walked into the living room.

"Whoever made that loud sound, thank you" Frozn exclaimed "I've been constipated for about an hour."

Lasor started chuckling.

"Well you see, Sam accidently got stuck under a pile of crap in the basement and i had to help him out" Lasor explained to Frozn

Sam grunted as if he wanted to get off the subject.

"Alright, i get it." Lasor said

"It's been a long day, anyone want to go to the camp for the night?" Cody asked

"It may not be such a good idea seeing as Wumbo had something happen there..." Sam reminded Cody

"Acctually i think i'll fine and the scar could use some fresh air." Wumbo said getting up

"Well that settles it, it's camping night boys." Cody hapilly exclaimed

"WOO" Lasor and Frozn screamed

Sam smiled.

Wumbo grinned.

"Well, time to pack" Cody said

Everyone scrambled to pack as they have done this process multiple times in the past.

Sam hurried to the closet and grabbed a backpack, then went farther into the closet into the storage and started filling it with canned foods, such as corn, peas and ham.

Cody went and got a few packs of vodka from his stash by the bathroom.

Lasor started to pack some steak and a turkey in his backpack at the kitchen.

Frozn is filling his and his friend's thermoses with water from the kitchen sink.

Wumbo was gathering sheets downstairs for the beds at the camp, trying hard to not let them touch his scarred

wound.

They all met in the living room fully packed and ready to go.

"Wait, how am i gonna carry these sheets if i cant wear a backpack without hurting my wound" Wumbo stopped to explain

"They are just rolled up sheets, someone take them" Lasor said

"Heads up." Wumbo warned while tossing the roll of sheets at Frozn

"Why me?" Frozn groaned

"Because the thermoses are the lightest besides these sheets." Wumbo told him

"It's only fair" Cody grinned

"There, no more complaining, all set, lets go." Lasor rushed them

They went out front and around the back of the house then started into the forest.

It was relatively cold on the way, but that just made them think of the campfire, only making them walk faster.

Seven minutes pass before they reach the familiar clearing of the camp, tents and all already set up from a long time ago.

Wumbo's memories start coming back from the sites, he remembers bleeding out, tired.

This thought made Wumbo squirm a bit, but was soon ignored.

Everyone starts unpacking around the campfire.

Frozn tosses everyone their bottles as Cody showed he had vodka with him.

"You took from your stash?" asked Wumbo, coming from making the last tents sheets

"Yep, it's been a while, so i thought 'Why not'" Cody said all-too-eagerly

Wumbo grabbed a bottle, not being a heavy drinker he is decidedly only going to have one.

Lasor grabbed two, not wanting to wake up feeling like shit, but have enough for buzzed fun.

Frozn only grabbed one for the same reason of wumbo.

Sam takes three for washing down food and sipping.

Cody will drink as much as he can.

The sun is starting to go down.

"Lets get the fire going." Lasor impatiently said

"I'm getting to it, keep your ass on." Sam hushed while he took out a lighter and lit the previously set wood they

always refill for next time.

Sam started poking around the fire with a stick to keep the fire going...

About an hour and a half later all the vodka they picked out is drank, besides half of one of Sam's bottles and a few bottles left belonging to Cody.

Everyone besides Cody is drawing in the dirt with sticks, Cody was still on the log drinking vodka periodically while staring into the half alive fire.

"I cAn drinK the rest of thEse, WAtch me" Cody said while downing the last few bottles.

"GOGOGOGO" Lasor screamed

Cody finished off his mobile stash and held the last bottle into the air.

"WOOOOOO" Frozn yelled

Cody started teetering on the log before he fell back onto the ground.

Lasor and Sam started laughing

Wumbo walked over "You ok?"

"I'm jUst gonnA-" Cody tried to say before passing out

"HE'S FINE" wumbo yelled to the others

They all laughed for a bit.

"I think im gOing to go to bed" Sam said

"Why so sOon?" Lasor asked

"Because i got a undercooKed peice of the steAk, it's making mE sick." Sam responded

"Don't blaMe me, i'm buzzed" Lasor laughed

Sam crawled into the second tent.

Wumbo was scratching his scar because it was itching like crazy.

"Is there someThing wrong, Wumbo?" Frozn asked

"It's been bothering me aLl damn day." Wumbo said all the while still scratching

"Why don't you go laY down some moRe." Lasor said

Wumbo diddn't want to but he knew he had no choice but to, anything to stop it from itching.

Wumbo crawled into the third tent, the solo tent with one sleeping bag.

He wrapped himself in the sleeping bag and the extra sheet and tried to ignore his arm begging to be scratched.

Wumbo went to scratch again but felt fuzz on the scar, it took him a moment to realize this.

Once realized he quickly struggled to pull his arms out of the sleeping bag and look at it in the light of the lantern.

There was somekind of closely developing light brown hairs growing on the noticeably slightly smaller scar, somewhat resembling fur.

These hairs reminded him of that beast he has chasing about a week ago, questions flooded Wumbo's mind.

He diddn't know what to do for now so he snuck out of the tent and a bit into the forest in order to get some fresh air.

Wumbo saw Frozn and Lasor currently were drawing around in the dirt so they diddn't notice, that and they had a bit of vodka still left in them.

'This has got to be some fever dream.' Wumbo tried to convince himself

Looking at his arm again he sees that the fur has covered more of his arm and was up to his elbow.

Wumbo panicked harder once he saw it started on the other arm.

He needs something to help him calm down...

He eyed the half bottle of vodka Sam left out when he went to bed.

Wumbo inched around to try and find the perfect spot to get it from without being seen or make too much noise.

Wumbo smelled piss for some reason.

He saw only Frozn and passed out Cody, he assumed Lasor must have went to bed.

Wumbo silently moved from the bushes into the camp once again going for the bottle.

He quickly grabbed the drink and returned to the forest a bit too fast and ruffled the bushes on his exit.

Frozn had turned his head to see no one, but there was a missing bottle.

"Lasor, i think an animal just sTole sam's beer." Frozn said to assumingly no one

Lasor walked back through some bushes, zipping his pants

"What?" Lasor said confusedly "I thiNk its time for Bed then, if we aRe seeing things now."

Frozn shook his head to make sure he was remembering things correctly.

Lasor and Frozn crawled into tent one, still awake for a while before falling asleep.

Wumbo instinctively climbed a tree right outside the camp effortlessly, suddenly feeling weak as if everything that happened that day hit him at once.

Wumbo fell asleep on the tree branch...

Wumbo woke up slowly to a sharp pain in both of his hands, more so in his left hand.

Wumbo jerked awake fully, causing him to fall off the tree, still unable to see much because it was still late at night.

He had looked over at the camp and saw a dying fire and Cody still passed out, he determined that he wasn't asleep for more then 2 hours.

Seering pain in his hands hurt badly, but he couldn't scream or it would wake the campers up.

He felt the ground with his hands and realized the ground diddn't feel correct, almost like there was a slight padding between his hands and the dirt.

After a few more minutes of grueling pain it all stopped, his arms felt heavier then before and slightly warmer.

'I can't see a damn thing' Wumbo thought to himself

Wumbo wondered around in the dark for a good 30 seconds before he bumped directly into a tree.

He got down and laid against the tree, thinking about what could possibly have just happened to him as he drifted off into sleep.

Wumbo fell asleep against a tree about 20ft into the forest...


End file.
